Vision research at the University of Utah engages over 17 faculty members and 50+ supporting staff, graduate students and postdoctoral fellows. This proposal for a Vision Research Core Grant will enhance the programs of twelve participating investigators who collectively hold fifteen R01 awards from the National Eye Institute. The Core consists of (1) Imaging, (2) Functional Assessment, and (3) Molecular Biology modules, providing comprehensive resources, training and technical assistance to the programs of the participating investigators. In addition, a novel client-server application (iLab) will provide secure, uniform workflow and data management for all modules, facilitating access, conflict resolution, job scheduling and data tracking. This tool assures data integrity and any dataset can be collaboratively accessed. The Imaging Module will provide: (1) high-resolution optical imaging with high-speed image capture;(2) laser confocal scanning microscopy (LSCM);(3) electron microscopy (EM) with high-resolution digital capture;(4) computational fusion of optical, LSCM, and EM data;(5) ultramicrotomy cryomicrotomy services, including immunocytochemistry;(6) training;(7) resource maintenance;and (8) comprehensive data archiving. The Functional Assessment Module will provide: (1) comprehensive ERG/VEP visual testing;(2) optomotor behavioral tracking;(3) optical imaging of intrinsic CMS signals;(4) optical system calibration;(5) training;(6) resource maintenance;and (8) comprehensive data archiving. The Molecular Biology Module will provide: (1) high-capacity gene sequencing (2) robotics for sample processing;(3) IR imaging of blots and gels;(4) high-capacity ISH screening (5) training;(6) resource maintenance;and (7) comprehensive data archiving. Access to new technologies, training and technical support will facilitate collaborations, allow participating investigators to explore new research avenues and funding opportunities, and enhance the educational experience of graduate students, medical students, interns, residents and postdoctoral fellows.